30 Days of Skimmons
by NandaSC
Summary: A look at Skye and Jemma's relationship development through the 30 Days OTP challenge list.
1. Holding Hands

Spoilers: May contain spoilers from the show so far aired.

Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

A/N: Okay, so I'm going through a writer's block and I stumbled upon this 30 Days Challenge and I thought "Why the hell not?". It's a great way to try get back in the writing game, so I gave it a try. The problem is that I SUCK at deadlines, so I basically use this as prompts and write whenever I get the time or whenever I feel like, and not doing a chapter per day. Oh, and one more thing I have to warn y'all: I'm terrible at going through with these challenges, so if by any chance I don't update this after a long while, it's because I suck at finishing what I started, but I will try my best to complete this one! :) hope you enjoy it! Xx

* * *

01 - Holding hands

The first time Skye and Jemma officially held hands, wasn't romantic at all. The whole situation in which it happened, was a little scary to be honest.

It all started when objects on smooth surfaces started to slide and some started to shake all over the lab where the two girls were working. Within a few seconds, sample glasses and tubes started shattering onto the ground as the whole bus was shaking rather violently. Turbulence.

May's voice came through the intercom seconds after the girls realized what was happening, giving the team a brief heads up. "Ward, I need your assistance. The rest of you buckle up. This is going to be intense."

Coulson, Ward and Fitz were at conference room discussing the mission at hand at that time. Coulson spoke through the intercom almost immediately after May, before going to the lounge with Fitz to take seats. "Ward is on his way. Skye, Simmons, follow the protocol. Be safe."

They had been through turbulence before, but May's tone and the request for Ward's help - as well as Coulson's instructions - made both Skye and Jemma exchange wary looks as they dropped everything they were trying to put away to protect from breaking, and rushed outside the lab for the emergence seats by the cargo bay walls.

They crossed the small distance from the lab to the wall stumbling over their legs since walking steady was almost impossible with the bus trembling like that. They stopped by the right wall, pulled the seats down and sat at the same time, pulling the straps over their shoulders and chest, buckling it up over their laps.

It should be ironic for Skye to be scared of flying when she was named after the sky itself. She wasn't precisely scared of flying, but she was terrified of crashing. Jemma felt the same way. She had been through some scary training about how to survive plane crashes and she was most definitely not excited about experiencing one in reality, especially after her whole sky-diving experience.

As they stayed seated, waiting with their eyes closed for the worse part to end, their hands fell to their sides and into the short space between them. The back of their hands slightly grazed, clashing together a few times due to the trepidation, and in an unconscious move, they reached out for one another, their fingers intertwining in a tight-white-knuckles grip.

They barely even noticed when and how it happened. It felt just as natural as if they had done that many times before. Perhaps if they were under other circumstances they would have reacted differently. But either way, they only acknowledged they were holding hands once it was over.

The girls lost track of time as their hands stayed locked. That link soothed their emotions and comforted them in a way that they didn't even notice when the bus was back at its steady flight, and they didn't let go of each other until hearing May's voice over the intercom reassuring everything was all right and the team could resume their previous work.

Her voice had startled them both, making their fingers magically unlock their hold on each others hands as if an electric current had gone through them. Their eyes locked for a moment then; Jemma blushing slightly as Skye shyly grinned in return.

They only dropped their gaze when they heard Coulson and Fitz coming down the stairs to the cargo bay.

Fitz passed by them in a rush. He did glance their way to see if they were okay as he hit the floor, and once he didn't see any visible bruises, he ran towards the lab, mumbling curses at all the mess they would have to clean.

"Are you girls all right?" Coulson asked in his slightly worried tone.

"If I knew this was going to be like a roller-coaster ride, I would've considered not having lunch earlier" Skye teased finally freeing herself from the buckle.

Jemma was already up, fixing her hair and straightening her lab-coat as she replied, "We're okay, sir."

Coulson gave them his tight lip smile. "Good. Now you two be careful at the lab with all the shattered-" he was warning them when was interrupted by Fitz' rather funny but desperate screaming.

"OH NO NO NO NO! NOT THE HOLOPAD! OH BLODDY HELL!"

The three of them outside the lab looked at Fitz' way trying to suppress their smiles. "Please remind Fitz that we can buy his broken equipment as soon as we landed." Coulson added before moving to the far end of the ramp to check on Lola.

"Yes, sir." The girls answered in unison.

As they moved to enter the lab - both very close to one another - their hands grazed ever so lightly, their fingers so eager to hold each other one more time that they reach towards the other almost at free will. And when the tip of their fingers softly caressed one another, it felt like an electric current had passed through them once again.

The slightest of the touch trigged something in them; heart skipping a beat, a chill down the spine, butterflies on the stomach... Both girls were very aware of those feelings now. It is not like they were already aware of the fact of having feelings for each other all along, but they have finally figured that out now.

Ever since Skye and Jemma met each other, they had hit it off right from the beginning, but what they didn't quite figured out was that there was something between them that went a little bit beyond the friendship zone. Something that was finally brought to surface thanks to that turbulence that made them share a moment. And whether that moment was intentional or not, things were different between the two of them now.

As they were about to enter the lab, they fought back the urge to grab hold of the other's hand just as the urge to look in each other's eyes.

They were both afraid of scaring the other off if they do something wrong. In their minds, maybe a single long look could do that, so they crossed the lab door silently and without sharing a single glance, and started helping Fitz with cleaning up the mess.

They wanted to talk about it, and they probably will eventually, but they knew that this wasn't the right moment. The hacker and the scientist silently opted for giving each other time. Time to adjust to these feelings that a simple holding hands made they noticed that they have been feeling all along.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

Spoilers: May contain spoilers from the show so far aired.

Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews, favorites and followers! I wish I could post a chapter per day, but I'm afraid the next chapters will take me few days in to write. This one I wrote last week (chapter 1 I wrote back in december if I'm not mistaken... Yah, I'm THAT BAD at doing these days challenge thingys LOL) but anyway... It doesn't matter at what rate I write, what does matter is not letting this fic go incomplete LOL. Okay, enough babbling like Simmons LOL Hope y'all enjoy this chapter as much as the first one! :) xx

* * *

2 - Cuddling somewhere

Honestly? They don't even know when or how all the cuddling started either.

At one point, cuddling was nothing but an innocent thing Skye and Jemma did once they were watching movies.

All it takes was settling down on the couch at the lounge, drape a blanket over their laps, and soon during the movie they would snug closer, elbows touching, heads falling on shoulders, and sometimes even using each other's laps as pillows.

There was nothing wrong with cuddling to watch a movie. Of course they were the only ones on their team to ever do so, but there was nothing weird about that. They were great friends, and had a good bond. Neither of them had a sister or a girl best friend before, for that reason alone, their closeness could be seen as a sisterly friendship, so cuddling was definitely seen as an innocent thing by the others on the bus.

At start, they would always have their movie nights at the lounge with the company of Fitz, and sometimes even Ward and Coulson, but lately they were both inviting each other for some private screening at each other's bunks.

Still, that could be seen as something not out of ordinary; they were just wanting to have some privacy to watch something in secret, so the team would hide their curiosity and respect their secrecy by not prying.

On the first few private screenings, nothing really had happened. They sat on the bed that could barely fit two, backs on the wall, shoulder to shoulder, legs stretched out in front of them, feet resting ontop of each other and a blanket over their bodies. Nothing to cause any alarm. But ever since Skye and Jemma shared a moment during a turbulence weeks ago, their private movie nights somehow meant something else other than just wanting to watch a movie... The main reason that both have been inviting the other for these private sessions was to be left alone together and close, the closer they could get in the small room.

Ever since the holding hands incident, they have been paying attention to the little things about each other, wondering if all this was just their imagination or if there was really something there, something that was in fact mutual. So on the private movie nights, they were trying each other out, seeing what would happen if this was really real.

The last movie session started out the same as the ones before the turbulence weeks ago. Both in bed next to each other, each on their personal space, but during the screening, they unconsciously started cuddling in a not so innocent way.

In a slow almost imperceptibly move, their feet were grazing the others, caressing, just as for their hands searching for one another, fingerstips softly stroking every little detail on their hands, only stopping when they have intertwined both legs and fingers.

While that happened, they kept their eyes focus on the movie playing on the TV on the wall, although their attention were everywhere but the screen. They were focusing on the sensations the light touching was bringing onto their whole bodies.

Chills covering skin, tingling sensations down the stomach, breathing starting to get heavy in a way that was definitely not normal, as well as the heating up under the blanket...

Jemma - being a scientist - knew the signs all too well. She didn't need to hear Skye confirm what she was feeling; she could feel her blood pumping fast through her laced fingers, and she swore she could hear the hacker's heart thumping loudly as well (or was that her own heart beating rather fast?). And when Skye quickly glanced at her, she saw her blown pupils giving the final confirmation of what the other girl was feeling right on that moment.

She was turned on. Both of them were, to be quite fair.

The movie was soon forgotten as they starred at each others' dark arousal eyes. Their faces so close that they could feel their hot breath against the other's skin.

As Skye's dark brown eyes dropped to Jemma's lips, she unconsciously licked her own, eager to pushed forward and press their lips together.

Jemma was about to close her eyes and lean in to fulfill the taller girl's desire - as well as her own - when they heard a knock on Skye's bunk. What a timing...

The knock made both jump back and sat up straight, their moment ruined as a male voice with a very destinguish scottish accent came through the closed door. "Skye? Is Jemma there?"

Frustrated for having that moment ruined, Skyed leaned back on her bed and sighed hard, finally replying, "Yes, she is..." she said eyeing the girl in question who was looking back at her almost apologesticly.

"Jemma? Could you come down to the lab with me please? I need your help with that project I've been working on," Fitz asked from his place behind the still closed door, and continued. "You know I would love to do all by my own, but your help is very much needed when I'm about to iniciate the-"

"I- I'll be right down there, Fitz!" Jemma quickly replied with an exasperated tone, cutting his sentence short.

"All right, all right! Don't take too long, then!" he complained about her tone but was gone right away.

The two girls in the room stood still for a moment, close but not touching, heads turned to each other's side but not looking directly in the eye for a long while; both trying to think about something to say or deciding on what to do next.

The hacker looked up at the scientist with a sudden proporse on her eyes. "We should-" she managed to say at last, only to be cut by the other girl.

"We will." Jemma added with a sheepishly smile.

They didn't need to phrase anything, they have finally realised it. There was no doubt of what was going on between them now. It was real, and very much mutual.

"Later?" The taller girl hopefully asked.

"So we can TRY watch the movie?" Jemma wondered scrunching up her face up in that adorable way she does when she feels unsured about something.

Skye chuckled to that. "That, or maybe NOT watch it..." she suggested with a raised eyebrow and a teasing bite on her bottom lip.

The hint Skye gave Jemma was enough to make her whole body tingle with excitment. "Later! Definitely later."


End file.
